Mistkit (TC)
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Less than one moon at death |death=Complications from early birth |kit=Mistkit |starclan resident=Mistkit |father=Pinestar |mother=Leopardfoot |brother=Tigerstar |sister=Nightkit |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Pinestar's Choice, ''Bluestar's Prophecy, Code of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} Mistkit is a grayRevealed on Kate's Facebook she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Bluestar's Prophecy :Mistkit is born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar. Weak and fragile, she dies only one moon after her birth due to sickness along with her sister, Nightkit. However, her brother Tigerkit, who was the weakest of the litter, ends up the strongest of the kits and lives on. :She and Nightkit cannot even say farewell when their father, Pinestar, then the leader of ThunderClan, leaves the Clan to become a kittypet, but simply sit next to each other, as they are too weak to say or do anything. In the ''Field Guides Code of the Clans :When her father, Pinestar, is leaving ThunderClan, both Mistkit and Nightkit are too weak and ill to say goodbye, or even really know what is happening. Leopardfoot, her mother, asks Pinestar about the kits when he leaves, but he replies that they will be fine with her, shown to be confident and having trust in his kits. He says goodbye to his mate and she-kits, but says a special goodbye to Tigerkit, who doesn't reply but pounces on Pinestar's tail and growls, showing small sharp teeth. The Ultimate Guide :It is mentioned on Pinestar’s page that Pinestar’s biggest regret when he left to become a kittypet was leaving behind his mate and kits, especially Tigerkit. In the Novellas ''Pinestar's Choice :Mistkit is born to Leopardfoot and Pinestar, alongisde Nightkit and Tigerkit. Pinestar returns from the Twolegplace and decides to see his kits as he is their father. He goes to the nursery, asking Featherwhisker if he may see the kits and the medicine cat lets him. Leopardfoot says she will not be okay until she knows Mistkit, Nightkit and Tigerkit are safe. They are so weak they will not feed, even as Leopardfoot tries to nudge her kits closer to her belly. :Pinestar later announces he is leaving to become a kittypet. Mistkit, Nightkit, and Tigerkit are so weak that they cannot say goodbye nor know what's going on. Mistkit later dies of birth complications along with Nightkit. Trivia Interesting facts *She has SkyClan blood through Spottedleaf. Character pixels Official art Kin Members '''Mother:' :Leopardfoot: Father: :Pinestar: Brother: :Tigerstar: Sister: :Nightkit: :Sweetbriar: Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Oakstar: Great-grandmother: :Flashnose: Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: Half-uncle: :Birchface: Half-aunt: :Frecklewish: Great-aunt: :Fallowsong:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-great-aunt: :Daisytoe: Nieces: :Tawnypelt: :Mothwing: Nephews: :Bramblestar: :Hawkfrost: :Tadpole: Grand-nieces: :Dawnpelt: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: Grand-nephews: :Flametail: :Tigerstar: :Alderheart: :Juniperkit: Great-grand-nieces: :Sleekwhisker: :Lightleap: :Pouncestep: Great-grand-nephews: :Juniperclaw: :Strikestone: :Shadowsight: Cousins: :Longtail: :Graystripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Molepaw: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Flywhisker: :Snaptooth: :Spotfur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Cinderheart: :Heronwing: :Rabbitleap: :Poppydawn: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Thistleclaw: :Whitestorm: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Gorseclaw: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: |''See more''}} Tree Notes and references de:Dunstjungespl:Mgiełkaru:Туманкаnl:Mistkit (DC)fr:Petit Lichenfi:Utupentu Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Kits Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Minor characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:StarClan cats Category:Pinestar's Choice characters